1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding knife and, more particularly, to a folding knife including a blade locking feature and/or a lanyard locking feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Folding knives are well known. Typically such knives include a blade pivotally coupled to a handle. These knives can be of several types. One type of folding knife includes a handle with a single panel. Another type of folding knife, which is related to the present invention, includes a handle with at least two panels defining a blade cavity therebetween. When the blade is in the closed position, a portion of the blade is nested in the blade cavity to prevent a user from being able to contact the blade's cutting edge in the closed position.
Lock-back locking mechanisms for such knives that secure the blades in an open position are well known. Lock-back locking mechanisms typically include a locking member pivotally joined to the handle and disposed within the blade cavity. Such a locking member has a first end in selective locking engagement with a portion of the blade. Since this locking member usually extends the length of the handle and is disposed within the blade cavity, the size of the locking member limits the size of the blade that can be nested therein.
One locking knife is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,841 to McHenry et al. The McHenry et al. knife has a handle with a pair of outer plates and inner liners. The knife further includes a sliding locking assembly with a substantial portion disposed between one outer plate and one inner liner. A spring for biasing the locking assembly toward the blade is disposed between the other outer plate and inner liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,778 to Conable discloses a knife with a pivotal locking member. The locking member includes a body portion that extends within the blade cavity. The locking member is biased toward the blade with a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,829 to McHenry et al. discloses a knife with a handle including a pair of outer plates and inner liners. A sliding locking assembly extends through the handle, and a spring for biasing the locking assembly toward a blade is disposed between the each set of outer plates and inner liners.
A commercially available knife manufactured by SOG Specialty Knives Inc. has an Arc-Lock™ feature. The Arc-Lock includes two U-shaped springs on either side of a pivotal locking member. The springs bias the locking member into contact with the blade. The locking member is a solid piece disposed within the blade cavity.
Many knives include an opening for accepting a ring or loop for connecting the knife to a lanyard. Whether a ring is used to couple the lanyard and knife, or the lanyard is connected directly to the knife through the opening, in such arrangements the knife and lanyard may not be quickly and easily separated and reconnected.